Talk:Lamina
Testimonials A skilled puppetmaster can solo this before 75. PUP63/WAR31 with Soulsoother had little trouble killing it using DAD for heals. I had Poppet Katars, full Crow gear, Dodge cape, Velocity Earring, Dodge Earring, Sniper Rings, Chiv. chain, Potent belt, macro'd in Puppetry Dastanas, Buffoon's Collar, and Puppetry Churidars for heals, and Spirit Torque for evasion. Nothing special, just do not bother with Berserk or Defender, as you will either be prone to a quick death (up to 200 on each crit), or an hour fight. Save 300TP on the lycopodiums beforehand and use Raging Fists before he can erase TP. Entire fight lasted about 20 minutes. 0/3 so far. Good luck, PUPs! Wolfandre 17:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Incredibly easy for a 69DRG/BLU; not much different from your average EP mob solo. - Ooka 02:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Soloable by WHM75/NIN, took about 10 minutes. - Yuuzuki 03:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) THF solo? What do you think the Earliest a THF would be able to solo this? Currently im 69 MH:Harpe OH:Kard EVA gear: Dodge earrings, Eva Torque/Earring, Scorpion Harness, and Ramblers gaiters. im not gonna waste time camping it if i cant solo it haha. --Lillaly 22:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Respawn Testing After 3 days of countless camping and claiming spawn time has never been less than 90 minutes or greater than 100 minutes. Drop rate is very low, only 1 drop out of 14 kills so far. I've had a few times where it took almost a full 2 hours to pop. I would believe that the Timer is 1 hour after death, then the window opens for another hour for it to pop. I had once where it popped around an hour and 20 minutes leading me to believe its a 1 hour window. so far 0/3 on my own claims but have camped it for 3 days keeping notes on ToD's and re-pop timers. Nytmarerobu 23:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Just to clear things, I have a member in my LS that claims that both Lamina and Hyakinthos are lotto spawns, but it seems to only be timed spawns. Can we have more confirmation on either way it is? Jack Van Elraton 03:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ^JackVanElraton^ Replying since you posted this today, but this is without a doubt a timed spawn (same for Hyakinthos). I was camping w/o competition below and did not touch a thing and it popped. 0/3 now Nov 17, 2009 *Death: 1:07am // Respawn: 2:51am // Total: 104min *(overnight log, death 8:15am) - no log on 9:45 to 10:15 pop - Claimed Lamina 12:13pm (pop #2 must have been killed right at 120min for the next spawn to have been at 12:13) *logged--Same Day, did not get 1:45-2:15 pop--- Claimed @ 4:11pm, death 4:15pm. * *note* I saw no pops by the gate area, they were all on the hill or in the valley. *Waiting for the 5:45-6:15 pop, but I think that Lamina defiantly only has a 30 minute window to spawn. *Someone noted that the Chaneque, the mandragora NM in Battilla Downs (S) has a mini window every 5 minutes, starting 90mins from ToD to spawn. However, it is listed as a lottery spawn and not timed like the other two. However, I am going to continue to test to see if a 5min window in the 90-120m range pans out to be true. ---- Crimsonclear157 08:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Level As far as its level goes, it gives 50 exp to a lone 75 without sigil. --Cavall 16:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Drop Rate Seems low have a low drop rate. 1/27 (usually 6 in a row) on THF so that's less than 4% *1/26 no TH --Strikereleven 08:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I've seen this drop a few times when I missed claim, eventually 1/6 with TH4 for me. I thought that was bad, little did I know I'd be 1/34 on the other one with TH4. Very low drop rate, and this one may be easier to kill than Hyakinthos because of no en-para but he's much harder to claim. Good Luck to campers! --Ix'Sindri 05:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ring Set Drop Rate? (Speculation) Has anyone gotten their first ring (either one) in a few tries, and then taken a lot more tries on the second one? Just speculating here, but is it possible that having one of the two rings in your inventory lowers the drop rate of the other?